


To say everething

by Gonshyk



Series: Scientist and swordmech [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm wanted to say a very important thing, but he could not, he become speechless, and to write he did not think ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To say everething

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сказать все](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148051) by BG2128506. 



Brainstorm thought where they have done wrong, why, well, everything in few words… not wright. One day, he remembered what it was: it was a very important thing, without which usually does not begin to live together, and interface. They somehow passed a declaration of love.

Now scientist thought, how he could tell this important phrase in such a way that he will be understood. With understanding they had problems - Brainstorm often spoke inappropriately and in the worst possible moment. In general, it was necessary to think how to fix it...

Their laboratory has always been full of surprises, although scientists do not usually come across on their own mistakes. But Brainstorm was excited more than usual, even more than when he was working. Distraction has progressed exponentially, Perceptor even noticed, but did not remove one of the devices that he developed for Magnus - it cut off voice box of whom they were exposed. It was only prototype, which sniper peacefully set up.

“Anything that cannot articulate with words, is better to pass directly in empathic way, with your own Spark,”- answered to all these feelings Perceptor and left for recharge, feeling sorry for Drift in his processor. Well, how such mech as Drift could fit in with Brainstorm - scientist do not understand.

The device, however, did not work when jet accidentally touched it with plane wing.

But dispersed scientist swallowed instead of his energon dielectric! No, of course, cleaning filters worked just right and scientist, quietly gasping, crawled into sanitary compartment to rinse the mouth. However his voice box shorted, jaw hydraulics worked badly too. Brainstorm put in place the mask and whistled bitterly through his vents: the thought that he has to go to Ratchet, sickened him.  
As always, when he should be silent, he chatters nonsense, and now... what a shame. Although ... Jet wondered how is possible to communicate without words, there are also gestures, in the end! Jet gleefully rubbed his hands and went to their quarters. – Drift sure is there comply with established curfew by Magnus and Red Alert after the incident with Sparleater.  
Drift meditated, but he felt when Brainstorm was back in quarters, but for some reason he was silent. This silence agitated swordsmech, and he lost the desired concentration.

“Brainstorm?” - Drift activated his optics and looked into the opposite face: scientist’s optics burned brightly, but he did not utter a word - it was more than strange, phenomenal!

“You are silent,” - Drift, slightly dumbfounded, voiced the thought aloud.

Brainstorm nodded, pointed to his voice box and crossed out it with fingers. When the partner had to say about medics, on scientist’s face reflected such horror that Drift left this idea. Alas, the intercom transmitter also has broken - swordsmech was surprised how the processor remained functional.

“Nothing, perhaps, itself will pass, once you do not hurt.”

Brainstorm nodded and took off the mask, which immediately hid in his subspace, rubbed his cheek against the Drift’s helmet.  
“I've realized that nothing wrong,” - swordsmech stood up and turned away, walking to the platform.

Brainstorm sighed, stopping Drift, caught his scabbard, and, going forward, put his hands. Swordsmech scratched his helmet and held his hands, wondering what his partner wants to say.

Brainstorm never really strained to learn languages, even cybertronian relying on autotranslator. But language of gestures does not work this way - he had to remember what Decepticons showed him. Drift heeded the movement of the fingers and the field and the more he listened, the more strained he become.

“Uh, why fall from the height and cube?” - Finally asked Drift and in the face of Brainstorm realized that he understood it all wrong.  
“When you will come back to normal I'll teach you how to properly build words,” – swordsmech touched with a finger his nose.  
Brainstorm forgot his offense that he was understood from this delicate gesture. Yet he must say! Urgently until his partner has the right attitude. What Perceptor was saying about Spark...

“Mm-m,” - Outraged jet and hung around his partner’s neck, invading his personal space and kissing.

Drift supported him under the back: body did not mind, and even spark sweetly skipped a beat, but processor persistently reminded that they need to do everything according to the customs! Brainstorm he did not care about traditions, partner was aware that he was a former Decepticon, and therefore scientist without fear parted locks of his chest armor.

Merging cannot be called ordinary, because it was not clear which of them led. Brainstorm still managed to form main idea, it struck him, the final estimate of self-control, and Spark revealed until the end. In merging was not driving and driven in merging, Drift was dazed and could not do anything, and Brainstorm had too little experience.

Overload was strong and a bit painful for Drift, a sharp break of this pleasant union made him scream and fall down onto the platform. Brainstorm remained in his open arms.  
***  
“Could you not write?” - In the morning couple analyzes everything that happened; jet coped with the voice box, albeit making hoarse sounds.

“You know, somehow I did not think about it.” - And in general, it Perseptor has advised – Brainstorm rubbed cockpit: with spark was something wrong, but it seems became quiet.

Drift stroked his wing.

“I like you… too, but about personal space should be remembered!”

Jet had agreed with everything, if only he will be stroked; Drift is now calm down and he can beg to scratch his back, and it will be Cyberutopia of his personal world. But why his Spark aches?


End file.
